Conociéndonos
by Mrs Maral
Summary: Harry es un profesor de botánica que se interesa por un alumno nuevo.


ESTE FIC PARTICIPA EN EL CONCURSO "MI PAREJA ESPECIAL" CELEBRADO POR LOS

ARMORTENTIA AWARDS

Todos los personajes perteneces a J. K Rowling, solo los tomo prestados para este fic.

\--

Mi nombre es Harry Potter y tengo 24 años, actualmente vivo solo en un pueblo pequeño a las afueras de Londres, siempre creí que mi vida estaría cerca de la ciudad pero después de pasar gran parte de ella en los negocios de la empresa de, mis padres me di cuenta que no era lo mío.

Hace casi cinco años que mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche gracias a un conductor imprudente y por eso decidí dejarle todas las responsabilidades del negocio familiar a mi padrino Sirius, a él siempre le apasionaron las finanzas.

Es por eso que decidí huir un poco de la ciudad y ahora doy clases de botánica en un hermoso colegio/internado llamado Hogwarts. Aquí es un poco diferente que en las escuelas normales ya que dividen a los alumnos en diferentes campus, todo esto es aleatorio; y a los maestros nos dividen también en esos mismos campus para que les asesoremos, yo quedé en Gryffindor, pero mantengo una relación con los demás campus (Ravenclaw, Huffelpuf y Slytherin).

Como estamos a finales de verano ya tengo casi todo listo para que mis alumnos de séptimo semestre puedan experimentar las maravillas que mi materia ofrece; solamente estoy por esperar la llegada de un lote de diferentes variedades de hoya carnosa para tener todo listo para el inicio del curso escolar.

\--

Estuve esperando alrededor de una semana para que las dichosas macetas con hoya carnosa llegaran y mientras ahora estoy atrasado en la elaboración de alumnos planes para mis alumnos.

Justo hoy comenzaron a llegar. Uno pensaría que los jóvenes prefieren pasar el mayor tiempo de las vacaciones sin pensar en el colegio, pero como Hogwarts tiene la política de recibir a sus alumnos desde una semana antes del inicio de curso, ya se ven a algunas personas deambulando por los alrededores de los terrenos.

Esta tarde mientras me dirigía a los invernaderos a revisar que todo estuviera en orden para el inicio de clases me pareció ver a un joven rubio de unos 17 años saliendo de uno de ellos, lo que se me hizo extraño, ya que mi materia no es una de las favoritas, sin embargo no pudereconocer de quien se trataba. -- Creo que ya se quién es el muchacho misterioso que vi en los invernaderos hace unos días. Es probable que se trate de Draco Malfoy, un alumno que se integrará con los de séptimo semestre ya que fue trasferido. Bueno algo comentó el director al respecto y como es al único alumno de más o menos esa edad al que no he reconocido en estos días, supongo que es él.

Hoy de nuevo lo he visto salir de los invernaderos, creo que comenzaré a ir más temprano, no sé por qué exactamente pero hay algo en él que me llama la atención y me intriga. Tal vez porque es la primera vez que veo a alguien interesado tanto en las plantas, más allá de lo quevexige la materia.

\--

Hoy por fin es el inicio del curso escolar, la primera clase… con los de séptimo. Ya ha sonado el timbre pero aún así espero unos minutos para entrar al invernadero en el cual están los alumnos, solo para crear un poco de expectativa.

Apenas entro a la clase y lo primero que veo es al chico misterioso en las primeras hileras de mesas que hay entre las plantas; después de pasar lista confirmo que efectivamente es Draco Malfoy.

Les explico brevemente a los muchachos en qué consistirán los trabajos que estaremos realizando a lo largo del semestre y veo que Malfoy toma nota pero de una manera distraída, como si no le interesara la clase.

Cinco minutos antes de que el timbre que marca el final de la clase suene, me dirijo de nuevo a los alumnos para recordarles que cualquier inconveniente que tengan, ya sea con respecto a las clases o personales, pueden acudir a mí en busca de asesoramiento, en especial para quienes pertenecen a Gryffindor, pero si son de otros campus también los escucharé y apoyaré. Justo en ese momento me doy cuenta que Malfoy lleva la insignia del campus Slytherin, lo que quiere decir que no tendré muchas oportunidades de verlo más allá de las clases.

\--

Después algunas semanas no me he podido sacar de la cabeza a Draco, si por que ya le digo Draco… aunque solamente en mi mente ya que con él casi no he tenido oportunidad de hablar a solas.

Lo he visto deambulando por los invernaderos fuera de las horas de clases, pero cada vez que me acerco lo suficiente, él se va, dejándome con un sentimiento de vacío.

Pero por fin, un viernes me dirijo a los invernaderos con la esperanza de encontrármelo, pero él no está, así que aprovecho para revisar los avances que han tenido mis estudiantes con respecto a sus hoyas carnosas, ya que hemos estado estudiando sus diferentes propiedades.

Después de alrededor de media hora escucho la puerta abrirse, levanto la vista y lo veo a él.

Parece que hoy el universo ha conspirado a mi favor; solo espero no decir o hacer una estupidez y en realidad quiero conocer a Draco. Tiene algo que me intriga y me llama la atención y no me detendré hasta descubrirlo.

\- Lo siento, profesor Potter, creí que no habría nadie; regresaré en un rato – dijo dándose la vuelta.

\- No es molestia – dije antes de que se girara por completo – puedes quedarte, yo notardaré mucho más y no me perjudica tu presencia; simplemente has como si noestuviera.

Él lo piensa unos segundos antes de asentir y entrar lentamente en el invernadero, dirigiéndose al extremo más apartado de mí. Al principio me siento un poco decepcionado pero luego decido que es mejor avanzar a su ritmo.

En las siguientes semanas voy casi todos los días al invernadero y me encuentro más veces con Draco, en las primeras ocasiones, de nuevo se va al extremo más alejado y no hace más que observar las plantas con un aire de nostalgia. Pero poco a poco, con el paso de los días logro entablar conversación con él.

Hoy he decidido que intentaré que de un paseo conmigo y así poder conocerlo mejor. Apenas escucho la puerta abrirse y no puedo evitar sonreír tontamente.

\- Hola, profesor Potter ¿en qué planta está trabajando ahora? ¿es algo para nuestra próxima clase? –me pregunta con mucha más confianza que en las últimas ocasiones que hemos hablado.

\- Harry, te he dicho un montón de veces que cuando no estemos en clases me llames Harry; y no, no es algo para la siguiente clase con ustedes, es para los de primero.

\- ¿Puedo observarte mientras trajas, entonces Ha-Harry?

\- De hecho ya voy terminando, en otra ocasión será – puedo ver en su rostro un toquede desilusión - sin embargo pensaba dar un paseo por los jardines ¿por qué no me acompañas? Así podremos platicar en otro ambiente. Me gusta sentir el aire fresco en mi cara de vez en cuando y me gustaría pasar un rato contigo, pero creo que por hoy he tenido suficiente del invernadero.

\- Es-está bien –tartamudea, pero su rostro se le ilumina – demos un paseo juntos.

Salimos y lo guìo por los limites de los terrenos del colegio, quiero disfrutar el tiempo con èl. Después de camidar por varios minutos llegamos a una ladera y me detengo.

\- Este es un lugar precioso, se puede ver casi todo el colegio desde aquí – digo sentándome y palmeando a un lado mìo para que Draco haga lo mismo.

\- Tienes razón. Me dice al sentarse muy cerca de mi, tanto que su mano roza con la mía.

En ese momento miles de sensaciones me recorren.

Comenzamos a hablar de mil cosas, èl se ve mucho más confiado que de costumbre, supongo que porque no hay nadie cerca y veríamos si alguien se dirigiera hacia aquí, no como en el invernadero donde cualquiera podría irrumpir en cualquier momento.

No se muy bien como pero de repente ya no estamos sentados uno al lado del otro sino que de frente; por unos minutos nos sumimos en un silencio cómodo, viéndonos a los ojos y sonriendo.

\- ¿Te han dicho que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos? Son de un verde muy brillanete,nunca había visto unos iguales – dijo Draco casi en un susurro.

\- No, nunca me lo habían dicho, pero creo que es por que gran parte de mi vida usé gafas – le respondo con una sonrisa – los tuyos son fascinantes, parecen mercurio liquido, tienes una mirada que hace que quien te vea se pierda en sus profundidades.

Draco se ruborisa y bja la cara apenado, en ese momento levanto una mano y la dirijo a su barbilla levantándole el rostro.

\- No tienes de que apenarte, tienes una mirada muy linda, no estoy diciendo más que la verdad –extiendo la palma de mi mano para acariciarle la mejilla y él se presiona contra ella.

Nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro en esa posición, luego de unos segundos él se lame los labios y se acerca un poco a mí. Por un segundo no se si quedarme quieto o hacerme a un lado, pero termino recorriendo la distancia que nos separa y uno mis labios a los suyos. Es una sensación increíble, nunca antes había sentido este calor en todo mi cuerpo; un calor agradable que hace que me sienta completo.

Después de unos segundos, u horas, ya nos estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó, nos separamos solo unos centímetros, lo suficiente como para vernos a los ojos. Cuando nuestras miradas conectan sonreímos y nos volvemos a fundir en otro beso, esta vez más apasionado.

Mordisqueo su labio interior y el ver su boca en una clara invitación que yo acepto sin dudar, sentir mi lengua jugueteando con la suya de una manera suave y tierna es la mejor sensación que he tenido hasta ahora.

Después de esos primeros besos, decidimos iniciar una relación, la cual mantuvimos en secreto hasta que el terminó sus estudios dos semestres después; mientras tanto continuamos connuestras platicas en los invernaderos, en las cuales acabamos conociéndonos mejor de lo que nos hubiéramos imaginado.

FIN


End file.
